


A Fatal Wound

by Geekygirl24



Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Why? Why would you jump in front of me and get yourself killed?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast.

One second Pentium was teasing him as they walked back to the Mad Dog offices, and the next Pentium was lying in his arms, bleeding profusely from a wound to the mid-section.

A wound from where Pentium had shielded him.

He gagged at the sight of blood from between Nu-Ri’s fingers, the young man’s breathing laboured and weak.

“Pentium!” Kim Min-Joon screeched frantically, grabbing his phone from his pocket and using his free hand to try and stop the gushing wound, hot tear tracks making their way down his face as he tried to get Nu-Ri to respond, “Stay with me Nu-Ri, stay with me!”

“Min-Joon- “ Nu-Ri breathed out, watching as Kim Min-Joon cursed at the lack of battery on his phone, throwing it as far away as he could in frustration.

There was a foggy look in Nu-Ri’s eyes.

“No, no, no.” Kim Min-Joon begged pathetically as he managed to pull Nu-Ri closer, wrapping his arms around him.

Nu-Ri started to shiver, his face eerily pale under the lights of the streets, but he was breathing… shallowly, but breathing none-the-less.

“HELP!” Kim Min-Joon screamed, hoping that someone would hear him, “HELP!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“We’re sorry.” Park Soon-Jung’s nurse friend looked like she was on the verge of crying, “But he didn’t make it.”

The words hit Kim Min-Joon like a ton of bricks. Shock set in as he froze, standing there trying to comprehend what all that meant.

“Let us see him.” Choi Kang-woo demanded.

“I’m sorry, but- “

“- Please.” Park Soon-jung begged, “Please we just want to see him.”

The nurse stared at them for a few moments, before sighing heavily. “Alright… follow me.”

This wasn’t fair.

None of this was fair.

Rage boiled under his skin and Kim Min-Joon wanted to yell and scream and punch things as they moved through the corridors, walking into a room on the right.

Any rage that was there, was replaced with the heavy cloud of realisation.

Ohn Nu-Ri laid there, pale and not moving. His eyes were closed and his chest bare where they’d tried to save him. Min-Joon couldn’t breathe, throat closing up and choking him as he took in the sight in front of him.

Tears were rolling down everyone’s eyes.

“Fuck.” Soon-Jung cursed, the sound echoing off the walls, “Fuck!”

As Soon-Jung cursed, Min-Joon found himself reaching out to grab Pentium’s hand, flinching back at just how cold it was, his knees finally giving out on him as he sunk to the ground.

Wake up.

Don’t do this to us.

Why? Why would you jump in front of me and get yourself killed?

Come back.

His face burned as tears streamed down his cheeks, his throat on fire from all the yelling earlier… but none of that compared to the numbing feeling that no amount of yelling was going to bring the young hacker back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of suffering

Watching the other three felt like an intrusion.

How long had they been a team before he came along?

Park Soon-Jung was bent double, weeping as he crouched next to the grave, one of Nu-Ri’s hoodies in his hands. He wanted to go over to the other man… but felt that it was probably kinder to leave him be.

Kim Min-Joon was the intended target after all.

He remembered how gently they’d placed him into the coffin, Ha-Ri combing the young man’s hair, brushing it gently away from the still, peaceful forehead.

It would have pleased Nu-Ri to know that he was still cared for, even after he was gone.

Feeling like an intruder, Kim Min-Joon lowered his eyes to the ground.


End file.
